Carpathian Pantheon
Carpathia is a harsh and desolate place. It lay undisturbed for centuries in the olden times, and after the imprisonment of Thyrgar, as more fae have come slithering through the cracks, the dark and foreboding woods that cover the land have become home to some of the most malevolent and distrustful beings in all the realm. The Carpathian Forest has become infamous, and rightly so, for in it dwell ancient forces long since forgotten by Man. Though it was once home to fae both benign and malign, recent times have seen Agalloch and his kin slay and devour the other gods. The leylines of the earth are torn asunder, and no place is closer to the Otherworld. Agalloch Agalloch is the head of the Carpathian Pantheon, and father to Udiir, Chrainn, and Wetiko. His will is to undo all of creation, rendering the Mortal Realm unto the Otherworld. He has wrought destruction unto the other gods of Carpathia until he alone came to rule supreme along his foul childer. Though feared and reviled by most mortals, there are those who willingly - or unwillingly - forfeit their souls to his cause. They are known as Agallochians. Udiir Udiir is god of The Hunt in all its forms. He is patron to both natural and unnatural predators, as well as mortal hunters. Unlike the other gods of the Carpathian Pantheon, he is not considered wholly malevolent, for his aid is invaluable for Men who rely on hunting to feed themselves and their kin. It is common form for northerners to throw some meat onto the fire in sacrifice after a successful hunt, so as not to offend him. Make no mistake, however - Udiir is the spawn of Agalloch, and delights in the slaughter of any mortal hapless enough to enter the Carpathian Forest without avoiding his notice. He hunts not out of need, but for sport, and pleasure. Wetiko Wetiko is the goddess of hunger and starvation, who drives Men to madness, bringing them to heel by their very own instincts. She is the primary patron of the werbeist, a horrid creature staking the souls of mortal beings. A Man cursed to become a werbeist harbors a dark and malignant force within himself, clawing and tearing at the edges of his sanity. When he inevitably snaps, he is transformed into a horrid amalgamation of Man and beast, driven purely by the need to feast. Those who perform cannibalism are also cursed by Wetiko, to become Ghuls, pitiful creatures similarly driven by their own incessant hunger, until it ultimately consumes them. Chrainn Chrainn the Revenant is the god of pestilence. It is said he comes with the fog, and whatever his overlong fingers touch becomes sick and frail. Those who foolishly wander too far out into the cold night often find themselves in Chrainn's embrace, and so his name is spoken with fearful reverence. Quietly he glides from household to household, reaching out his hands to brush across those he deem to die. Pray that you slip between his fingers, for only those doomed to die by him ever see him. Category:Gods